


crashing snapshots

by kittysour



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Photographs, sandy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: when the sun was high and richie was in one of his moods, his pout was both funny and adorable and made kate want to stay to kiss it away if not for the scent of the ocean that was calling her name.





	crashing snapshots

when the sun was high and richie was in one of his moods, his pout was both funny and adorable and made kate want to stay to kiss it away if not for the scent of the ocean that was calling her name. 

"you want to do my back for me?"

kates voice is sweet and clings to the back of her throat as she moves closer to the bed where richie is sulking, the bottle of sun lotion is an olive branch that richie takes with a huff of breath before pulling her to sit between his legs. 

kate doesnt moan at the touch of his hands on her shoulders although her breath catches at the calloused fingers that smooth down her spine. lips skim across her neck before teeth nip and press against her shoulder blades, making her back arch and her fingers cling to the knees pressed against her thighs.

"you could stay here..." 

a tongue soothes the path of richies teeth and makes kate gasp once again. across the room kate hears a pointed cough and lifts her heavy head to stare at seth who raises an eyebrow in return.

"you ready?"

kate nods her head and ignores the growl behind her as richie finishes spreading the lotion into her skin. turning in her seat she goes to say thank you only to stop when a mouth covers her own and the kiss is more hungry than grateful.

another cough sounds out before a pillow is thrown at the pair. kate pulls back with a smile and accepts seths hand that pulls her to standing. 

"have a nap, we'll be back before you know it"

kate pecks a kiss onto richies cheek before dancing back out of his arms and reach. 

\-----  
the beach is deserted and kate allows herself to stand for a moment, taking in the sounds and smells. a deep breath is let out and then kate turns to grin at seth before taking off to run towards the ocean.

the closer to the sea she gets, the more her body relaxes and all the tension she didnt know she had been carrying floats out on the next big wave. 

theres a sound behind her and kate turns to see seth with a camera. she tells herself the blush on her face is from the sun overhead.

"you coming in?"

she shouts to seth standing at the edge of the ocean. her body moves with the waves and her hair tickles at her ribs where it floats through the water. seth shakes his head and raises the camera again.

"what are you doing?"

she inches closer and pulls a silly face the next time seth takes a photo. enjoying the way his grin widens over the camera before hes laughing loudly enough to make her giggle in return.

kate swims for a while before finally pulling herself from the ocean to sit in the soft waves that lick at the sand. she knows that seth is still taking photos but is too relaxed to care anymore.

the sun starts to set, the soft rolling of the waves making the changing of the day even more peaceful until a shadow falls over kate. glancing up kate smiles at seth and reaches for his hand, her mind playfully wondering what would happen if she were to pull down instead of allowing herself to be pulled up.

seth seems able to read her mind and leans down to push their mouths together, tongue tasting the salt of kates mouth as his hands push the wet strands of her hair behind her sunkissed shoulders. 

they move slowly to the towel spread out on the sand before they both lay down and enjoy the last glimmers of sun bouncing off the sea. kate smiles at the soft look in seths eyes before she reaches up to pull him close. 

seths hands are large on her waist as he skims fingers up ribs to curl around her breasts before finally reaching up to touch her face. the kiss is soft and makes kates toes curl in the sand as she pushes her body closer to seths own with a gasp. 

\---  
taking in the last rays of sun they make a quick pit stop for drinks and snacks before getting back to the motel where the pair find richie dozing on one of the beds. moving closer kate smiles and presses her finger to her lip to shush seth who is emptying the bags onto the small table by the wall. 

kate lets her clothes fall away silently until shes back in a bikini that still smells like the sea. crawling up the bed kate bites the giggle from her lips as she covers the sleeping body with her own, a cry of delight making her gasp as fingers grab at her to pull her closer. 

"honey were home!"

her voice is lightness and richie opens blurred eyes to take her in. her messy hair smells of salt and makes richies mouth water even as his fingers curl around the warmth of her back as he snuggles close, mind still in a dream even as his body wakes up.

across the room seth opens a beer as he watches his brother wake fully and pull the girl close. the two kiss long and hard, kates back arching to press herself close to richie even as he presses himself over her. 

glancing at the photographs in his hand seth licks the beer from his bottom lip before moving towards the bed and the occupants that look more like one entity instead of two people. placing his beer on the nightstand seth lets himself watch, eyes taking in the two before reaching up to curl his fingers into richies hair and pulling back, smirk wide at the curses that flow from his brothers mouth. 

"a present dear brother"

richie turns to glance at the photos that are fanned in seths hand before reaching up to accept them. kate pushes herself higher so she can sit leaning against the headboard, eyes drinking in the way richie eats up the photos of her taken earlier. 

[](https://ibb.co/gCwSdy)  



End file.
